VIVIR ENTRE MENTIRAS
by VannessaMallette
Summary: los chicos se separan y cada kien toma su camino 8 años despues se reencuentran volvera surgir la chispa entre sam y freddie? hay muchos problemas ya k freddie esta casado pero el dejara a su esposa por sam? seddie y posible cibby
1. Chapter 1

VIVIR ENTRE MENTIRAS

Han pasado 8 años desde que los chicos de icarly se separaron para irse a la universidad, carly se fue a nueva york a estudiar diseño freddie se fue a california para estudiar ingeniería en informática sam se fue a parís para estudiar modelaje, al principio iba a estudiar gastronomía pero le ofrecieron una fuerte suma de dinero... a cambio de que fuera modelo en una pasarela de parís y dese ahí fue una modelo muy solicitada para las pasarelas. Freddie se graduo de la universidad pero en una fiesta de universitarios embarazo a una chica y su madre lo obligo a casarse con ella pero después de un tiempo entró una nueva asistente que le ayudaba a freddie poco a poco ellos se fueron enredando hasta el punto que el y su asistente se hicieron amantes. Carly fue una gran diseñadora reconocida en nueva york un dia les llega una carta donde dice que habrá una reunión de ex alumnos en ridgeway ellos parten asta sus respectivos lugares y en la reunión se encuentran y cuentan como les ha hido en la vida pero la chispa de sam y freddie revivirá después de tanto tiempo? Y con freddie casado un hijo y una amante le quedara algo a sam?

Freddie: es un ingeniero en informática tiene un hijo que se llama jonathan engaña a haiden con Ximena su asistente

Sam: es una modelo muy reconocida en parís a tenido varios novios pero ahora no hay nadie k le interese, o eso es lo que ella piensa

Carly: es una diseñadora muy famosa, fue plantada en el altar 1 una vez y desd entonces dijo que jamás creería en el amor de nuevo pero que pasara cuando vuelva a ver a gibby?

Spencer: triunfo en sus esculturas y es una artista reconocido no se ha casado

Gibby: es un maestro de idiomas no tiene novia por el momento porque siente algo por su antiguo amor secreto, quien será?

Haiden: es la esposa de freddie pero sospecha que la engaña con su asistente, lo quiere mucho pero no lo ama.

Ximena: es la asistente de freddie y también su amante ella quiere que se divorcie de su esposa pero freddie solo la quiere para divertirse.

VIVIR ENTRE MENTIRAS

Capitulo 1: la invitacion

... Hace 8 años

Sam, carly fui aceptado en la universidad en california-dijo freddie entrando a el apartamento de los shay

Felicidades freddie-dijo carly

Bien hecho freddie-dijo sam

Y tu carly fuiste aceptada-dijo freddie

No se spencer fue a traer el correo y estoy nerviosa-dijo carly

Y tu sam-dijo freddie

Si-dijo tristemente

Que te sucede pareces no estar emocionada –dijo freddie

Es que meti solicitud en 3 universidades para asegurar que estará en alguna de ellas pero solo fui aceptada en una de esas 3-dijo sam triste

No te pongas triste, por lo menos fuiste aceptada en una-dijo carly

Es que esa universidad esta muy lejos de aquí-dijo sam

Qu tanto-dj carly un poco preocupada

París-dijo sam

PARIS!-dijeron carly y freddie al mismo tiempo

Si, creo que ya no estaremos juntos chicos-dijo sam

Ay amiga te extrañare mucho-dijo carly

Quien me va a ser mi vida miserable-dijo freddie triste

No lo se-dijo sam triste, en eso llega Spencer

Hola chicos-dijo-que pasa porque tan tristes pregunto Spencer

Sam se ira a una universidad en parís-dijo carly

Que? –dijo Spencer

Si, es la única universidad donde me aceptaron-dijo triste

Bueno porque no abres tu carta carly-dijo Spencer tratando de animarlos

De acuerdo -dijo carly abriendo el primer sobre-señorita shay lamento informarle que usted no ah sido admitida en la universidad de seattle, lo sentimos-dijo carly triste.

Abre el segundo sobre carly-dijo freddie

Esta bien esta es de la universidad de california-dijo carly comenzando a abrir el sobre- señorita shay lametamos…..-carly dejo de leer porque sabia que no fue admitida

Esta bien carly tal vez en el ultimo si fuiste admitida-dijo sam

Muy bien aquí voy-dijo abriendo el sobre- señorita shay es un placer informarle que FUE ADMITIDA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE NUEVA YORK!-dijo carly gritando esto ultimo y todos los demás la felicitaban y abrazaban.

Esperen de donde es esa universidad-dijo Spencer

nu…nueva york-dijo carly tristemente

estaremos los 3 separados-dijo sam

eso parece-dijo carly

los voy a extrañar chicos-dijo sam llorando y abrazándolos (pensamiento de sam: sobre todo a ti freddie)

sam estas llorando?-dijo freddie

sam no llores o yo también….-dijo carly pero empezó a llorar

hay no puedo evitarlo esque enserio los extrañare ya no nos vamos a ver-dijo sam….

Sam se fue a parís, carly a y Spencer a nueva york, carly tenia 17 y aun estaba bajo la custodia de Spencer por eso se fueron los dos a nueva york y freddie se había ido junto con su mama a california…

Actualmente, hoy en dia…

PVO FREDDIE

Freddie, ya esta lista la comida-dijo Haiden (esposa de freddie)

Gracias Haiden-dije yo sentándome a comer

Te llegaron estas cartas-dijo Haiden

A ver creo que son de unas cosas de la oficina-dijo freddie abriendo un sobre

"Sr. Fredward Benson lo invitamos a que asista a la reunión de ex alumnos.

El encuentro se realizará sábado 29 de noviembre del año en curso, entre las 7:30 en la actual escuela secundaria de ridgeway . Tendrá una presentación por parte de maestros.

Presentación de los ex alumnos, esperamos que asista.

Cordiales saludos.

Atte. Ted franklin"

Vas a ir-me pregunto Haiden

No se-dije

En toda la comida me la pase pensando en eso hace mucho años que no veía a todos, después de la graduación de la de la universidad me tuve que casar porque embarace accidentalmente a Haiden, de eso ya habían pasado 3 años, ahora tengo 26 años y siempre me había puesto a pensar en como estarían todos, como estaría carly, como estaría gibby y como estaría mi sam, de seguro ya se había casado y era extremadamente feliz, a diferencia de mi, no es que no fuera feliz, lo era tenia un hijo maravilloso y Haiden que era una gran mujer ella y yo solo nos casamos por Jonathan pero en estos 3 años de matrimonio ella y yo actuamos como amigos porque la verdad es que no había otra forma de actuar ella no me amaba y yo tampoco solo teníamos una fraternidad como amigos, jamos como otra cosa, y a pesar de eso aun sentía un vacio.

PVO SAM

Señorita puckett, la compañía carels `s da escense quiere que sea su modelo para la nueva ropa de invierno, acepta?-dijo mi asistente Niki (Niki va a ser Ariana grande)

Diles que si nikki-dije

También tiene correo, señorita puckett-dijo nikki

Nikki, has sido mi asistente durante 6 años sabes que puedes llamarme sam-dije

Lo se pero aun ais, aquí esta tu correo-dijo entregándomelo

Gracias,-dije comenzando a abrir una carta un poco peculiar

"Srta. Samantha puckett la invitamos a que asista a la reunión de ex alumnos.

El encuentro se realizará sábado 29 de noviembre del año en curso, entre las 7:30 en la actual escuela secundaria de ridgeway . Tendrá una presentación por parte de maestros.

Presentación de los ex alumnos, esperamos que asista.

Cordiales saludos.

Atte. Ted franklin"

Iras sam-dijo Niki

No se –dije hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a Seattle como eztria carly? Como estaría…..suspire… como estaría freddie?, de seguro ya se caso y tubo hijo y a pesar de todo este tiempo aun lo amo mucho.

PVO CARLY

Hermanita tienes una carta-me dijo Spencer

Vamos a ver que dice-dije

"Srta. Carlotta shay la invitamos a que asista a la reunión de ex alumnos.

El encuentro se realizará sábado 29 de noviembre del año en curso, entre las 7:30 en la actual escuela secundaria de ridgeway . Tendrá una presentación por parte de maestros.

Presentación de los ex alumnos, esperamos que asista.

Cordiales saludos.

Atte. Ted franklin"

Vas a ir hermana-dijo Spencer

Sin duda hace mucho que no voy a Seattle y quiero ver a sam y freddie y en especial a …-dije haciendo una pausa

Ah?-dijo spnecer

A alguien que ahora debe esta casado no importa ya.

Continura..


	2. Chapter 2

**hola gracias por leer! aki el proximo..**

VIVIR ENTRE MENTIRAS

Capitulo 2 :la fiesta

Vas a ir hermana-dijo Spencer

Sin duda hace mucho que no voy a Seattle y quiero ver a sam y freddie y en especial a …-dije haciendo una pausa

Ah?-dijo spnecer

A alguien que ahora debe esta casado no importa ya.

PVO SAM

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle bajando de mi avión junto con mi asistente nikki

Ests nerviosa sam?-dijo ella

Mucho hace 8 años que no los veo –dije emocionada

Después de llegar fuimos a hospedarnos en un hotel y después de compras para ponerme linda para e baile me compre un lindo vestido rosa y me hice un peinado alto

Vámonos ya estoy lista –dije

Wow sam luces asombrosa-dijo nikki

Gracias tu igual-dije

Partimos a el baile y estaba en la recepción cuando por accidente tire la bolsa de una chica castaña.

Lo siento-dije recojiendo su bolsa

No te preocupes-dijo sonriéndome, pero cuando levante su volso de el salió una tarjetita que decía "carels `s da escense"

Trabajas aquí? –pregunte señalando la tarjeta

No, yo soy la dueña de la compañía-dijo sonriente

Asi? Que coincidencia a mi me ofrecieron trabajar ahí como modelo de la línea de ropa de invierno-dije

Enserio? Me alegra eres muy bonita para lucir la ropa sabes yo la diseñe-dijo

Pues eres una diseñadora fantástica-dije

Soy carly-dijo la chica y me sorprendi

Carly?, carly shay?-dije sorprendida

Si nos cono… sam? Samantha Puckett?-dijo sorprendida

No puedo creer que seas tu-dije abrazandola y ella a mi

Y yo no puedo creer que seas modelo nunca te gustaron esa cosas-dijo

Yo lo se pero llegando alla fui a un desfile de moda y al parecer una modelo se les enfermo de diarrea y me pidiron que si podía modelar en lugar de la que se había enfermado y acepte, después me siguieron solicitando para mas líneas de ropa de diferente marca haci me fui haciendo famosa en el asunto del modelaje –dije explicando- pero veo que tu si hiciste realidad tu dueño-dije sonriendo

Pues si soy dueña de una compañía de ropa y diseño mi sueño se hizo realidad-dijo con aires de grandes

Me alegra por ti amiga, y que hay de ti dime tienes novio o ya te casaste?-dije

No, no tengo novio y ni voy a tener no quiero otro estúpido invesil insensible que me deje vestida y alborotada en el altar-dijo con rabia

Oye espera te dejaron plantada?-dije

Si un desgraciado llamado jeremy era un modelo modelo mi línea de ropa masculina y ahí lo conoci anduvimos por 4 años finalmente me propuso matrimonio pero me dejo plantada-dijo tristemente

Lo siento-exprese

No ya no importa, y dime tu tienes novio? O ya te casaste?-espeto mi amiga

No tengo novio ni esposo y por el momento no quiero tener-dije-y que hay de spencer? El ya se caso?

Hasta crees, esta como estaba hace 8 años un mujeriego que no sienta cabeza-dijo burlándose en eso llega un hombre con carly

Oye carly el estacionamiento me cobro 11 dolares por….-se me quedo mirando y supe que era spencer- hola preciosura quieres ir por un trago-dijo no se dio cuenta de quien era yo

Spens soy yo sam-dije

Oh por dios sam! Enserio eres tu?-dijo impresionadísimo

Si es ella-dijo carly

Wow mirate eres una mujer-dijo el

Si, tanto que me invitaste un trago-ije riendo

Me siento tan avergonzado-dijo –espera que eres?

Soy una modelo-

Genial por casualidad tendrás una amiga de mi edad?-dijoo sonriendo

Quizá-dije burlándome en eso llega mi asistente

Sam ya tengo tu bebida-dijo pero se quedo perpleja al ver a spencer

Hola nena quieres un trago?-le coqueteo spencer

Ah chicos ella es mi asistente nikki, nikki ellos son unos viejos amigos-dije

Hola nikki-dijo amistosamente carly

Hola preciosura-dijo spencer

Hola –dijo ella bajando la cabeza se había sonrojado por la que dijo spencer

Oigan ustedes saben a donde nos reuniremos?-nos pregunto un señor pero yo ya lo conocía

Gibby?-espete sorprendida

No me decía asi desde la preparatoria nos conocemos?-dijo el

Gibby? Dijo carly sorprendida

Si yo este…. Carly? Sam?-dijo sorprendido-wow chicas tanto sin verlas-dijo abrasándonos a ambas

Hey Gibby hace años que no nos veíamos-dijo un hombre guapo a Gibby

Freddie, que onda hermano-dijo Gibby, oh por dios freddie!

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>dejenme un review please! By:vane<strong>


End file.
